U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,332 shows a resilient hinge pin in its structure, unlike the rigid hinge pin (15) in the present invention. The referenced hinge does not have a rotationally free joint, and torque cannot be applied to the hinge pin and transmitted to the rotating part.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,447 shows a limited movement standard hinge that is self-aligning about one axis only, not two axes as in the present invention. The cited hinge cannot have rotational torque applied through the pin itself, unlike the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,872 discloses a pane deployment system that uses standard single axis hinges. It is not a hinge structure by itself, but rather, a means for deploying and retracting lightweight panels using a tape and sprocket mechanism, having standard hinges which do not self-align about any axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,524 discloses a panel unfolding mechanism employing standard hinges and a cable and pulley mechanism, for deploying stacked panels. The hinges are not self-aligning, and deployment torque is not applied to the hinge pins.